


encore

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, the ship in this is spider/byte but I dont wanna clog up the tag bc widow isnt actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: be gay do crime is solid advice actually-reaper overwatch(or: sombra needs a pep talk before proposing to her gf)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	encore

**Author's Note:**

> (I dont reply to every comment i get in order not to clutter the comment section but I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten so far)

Reaper is woken up by movement in his proximity. He keeps his eyes closed. His right temple rests on his wrist, his arms folded on the seat. The dropship hums around him, the wind outside whispers.

"It's me," Sombra says. "No need to panic."

The drowsiness makes way for a quiet warmth.

"I'm not panicking."

"You're half smoke right now."

"Mhmm," Reaper says. "I know. That just means I'm tired."

"Oh, so this _is_ a bad time. I'll let you rest."

There are no footsteps. Anxiety all through her voice, a serious note.

"No, I'm listening," he says and shifts. "What's up?"

"Gabe-"

"It's okay. If I really need to sleep I'll let you know."

Reaper scoots backwards until his back touches the wall. It doesn't take long until Sombra sits down next to him.

"You're taking up the whole seat," she says. "Stop being tall."

"I think it'd be more disturbing if I slept standing up."

"Oh god, nevermind. Yeah don't do that."

"I'll try not to."

Sombra sighs and leans backwards against his side. Pats his smoking shoulder.

"I know, you're La Lechuza and not the Blair Witch."

"Not to ruin it for you but her victims weren't sleeping."

"Oh, they were. Just like Bambi's mom."

"True," Reaper says. "Now, what's up?"

Another sigh. The hand on his shoulder twitches.

"So," Sombra starts and takes a moment to continue. "You've had functioning romantic relationships before, right?"

"Not in a while."

"Yeah but when you were alive."

"A few. Why?"

Sombra drums her fingers on his shoulder.

"Did you ever propose to someone?"

"Oh," Reaper says and laughs. "No, I didn't. But she'll say yes if you ask."

"You don't know that!"

"You don't know that she won't."

"Can't believe you're making fun of me, Gabe."

"I'm not," he says. "Widow loves you. The only reason she would say no would be related to the concept of marriage itself, not you."

She slumps.

"Oof."

"Talk to her about it. You're good at that."

"I'm really not."

"You've gotten a lot better," he says and grins into the side of his arm. "I'm proud of you."

Sombra makes a strangled noise and buries her face against his shoulder.

"And you've gotten too good at it. You can't just throw genuine emotion at people, Gabe, it's gonna give me a heart attack."

"My bad."

"You're invited, of course. If there's a wedding. I assume it'd just be getting chicken nuggets but you should come."

"You gotta make it more special, kid."

"Like what?"

"Get her curly fries."

"Oh hell yeah. Those can double as wedding rings, too."

"Excellent," Reaper mumbles. "Who else is gonna be there?"

Her fingers tap, tap, tap.

"Bap probably. If he can make it. I already invited the cowboy."

"Even if you haven't asked Widow yet?"

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna we'll just get chicken nuggets without the wedding."

"The perfect plan."

Sombra laughs and stays huddled close to him. She falls silent eventually and Reaper drifts off, pulls himself back to the real world with some difficulty.

"You'll do great," he says. "No doubt in my mind."

"Hnghghhghg."

"Exactly."

Sombra wraps her arms around him and the smoke.

"Thanks, Gabe. Now get some sleep."

"Will do."

"And dream some nice dreams."

"Mhmm."

He does. Drifts into the void, the heart of the black fog. Existence tugs him back a few times, can't hold a wraith. Reaper leaves and dreams of the snow falling between the years.


End file.
